


Who is... Wade Wilson?

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Who is... [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Resilience, Strength of character, healing factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: A brief examination of everyone's favorite anti-hero.





	Who is... Wade Wilson?

Wade Winston Wilson. Wade. Mercenary. Assassin. The merc with a mouth. A mutant. Deadpool. DP. Anti-hero. And honestly a laundry list of aliases that would put any spy to shame.

Wade Wilson is resilient and least of all because of his healing factor.

Many times, his healing factor has worked to bring him back to life through sheer force of will on his part. Whether through his own desire or some strong emotion he feels at the time of death. It’s a feat commendable all on its own but something it seems is brushed aside by most because it’s become an expected result with his tremendous healing abilities.

Time and time again life seems to throw it’s worse at him and instead of staying down like most would he rises again. Regains his title and starts the fight all over again. Sometimes even missing the knowledge of who he is. And just think about it. Missing chucks of your memory or worse all of it and yet still moving forward with your life is a very difficult thing to do. It takes a particular kind of person to be able to do so and Wade has done so on multiple occasions.

But who is he really?

Underneath the armor, the deflective humor, and all the bravado. What’s the real Wade like? Even he himself isn’t sure. Granted his mind has been messed with several times over. It’s no wonder he’s lost some parts of himself. And he’s never truly the same when he does.

So, he buries that thought. Pushes it away and pretends not to think about it. He fights for good, for bad, and for the questionable. His life really is a huge gray area when you think about it. He’s loved and lost on many occasions and not just in the sense of romantic partners. The friends in his life have come and gone as well. Some say that’s just a part of life, but shouldn’t one have at least a few people to stick with you through it all? I think so and Wade deserves it.

The anti-hero of all anti-heroes. In fact, a picture of him should be placed next to its definition.

Wade is by far no saint. But who can really claim to be? He’s done things that deserve some form of penitence but by the same token he’s also fought on the side of good. Straddling the line between hero and villain is his forte and if he is to be believed he enjoys it.

But what’s to come from living life the way he does? Making twice as many enemies as friends. Never really dealing with any of his problems. Seeing the worst, the world has to offer and yet still being the comic relief. He’s even discovered the true extent of his own existence. That of a comic book character whose life and adventures is meant to entertain. Talk about an existential crisis.

Wade is a strong person. Not necessarily mentally sound and only physically so with his healing factor protecting him from his cancer. But nevertheless, Wade is a strong person in a way that few are and could ever hope to be.


End file.
